Smosh: The Animated Series
Smosh: The Animated Series is an American animated television series which start the Youtube duo, Smosh where its airs on Discovery Family. The genre of the show is action/adventures, fantasy, horror-comedy, comedy-drama, science fiction, epic, romantic, and mystery. Synopsis Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, two best friends ever since childhood, has find themselves in a lots of incredible, amazing, a bit crazy adventures in their lives along with their gang, the Smosh Gang where they battling Dark Ian, Dark Anthony, evil ninjas, bank robbers, monsters, aliens, demons, and others. Characters Main Characters * Anthony Padilla (Voiced by Anthony Padilla): One of the two main characters of the series, * Ian Hecox (Voiced by Ian Hecox): One of the two main characters of the series, Supporting Characters * Ian's Mom (Voiced by ): Ian's Mom is the mother of Ian, she always help Ian and Anthony to brightest ups when they sometimes feeling down. She sometimes being kidnapped by Demonacus, the Titanoids, or any of the the other villains thoughtout in the series. * Noah Grossman (Voiced by Noah Grossman): One of the supporting character of the series, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Minor Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains * Dracoimus (Voiced by Steven Blum): The main antagonist of the series, Dracoimus is an demonic dragon-like being where he plans on getting rid of Ian and Anthony due to their friendship is being so powerful, he try to kills them. But, he plans just missed ups. In his free time, he is claim, cool, and always hanging out at the gym to train himself. He has a lots weapons, such as, swords, sais, bo staffs, guns, cannons, pistols, bows, bowguns, nunchakus, fans, spears, boomerangs, etc which he would sometimes pull them out of nowhere. But, he is a bit confused sometimes when its come of making plans of how to destroy Ian and Anthony and their friends. Dracoimus can always enter peoples' dreams and turn its into nightmares. * Baxavier (Voiced by ): * Demofreaks: ** Singer (Voiced by ): ** Drummy (Voiced by ): ** Guitor (Voiced by ): ** Keytor (Voiced by ): * Zatia (Voiced by ): * Demons (Various Voices): * Satan (Voiced by ): * Dark Smosh: The secondly antagonist of the series, Dark Smosh are dark clones of Ian and Anthony created by Dracoimus and the Titanoids until they turn in their creators and decides to live normal life where they also make mischief in the city. Than, Dark Ian and Dark Anthony creates clone of the members of the Smosh Gang; Noah, ** Dark Ian (Voiced by Ian Hecox): ** Dark Anthony (Voiced by Anthony Padilla): ** Dark Noah (Voiced by Noah Grossman): ** ** ** ** ** * Titanoids: The third antagonist of the series, the Titanoids is an army of maleviolent aliens where they destroy planets where they want to make the peoples of each planets so they can lives on its, they has destroy 19 planets where they try to great Earth as their new home planet where they try to get rid of the human race. But, they has to duel with the Smosh Gang. ** Emperor Titanimus, Sr. (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): ** Empress Titania, Sr. (Voiced by Nicole Oliver): ** Prince Titanimus, Jr. (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): ** Princess Titania, Jr. (Voiced by Laura Bailey): ** Commander Tairbrella (Voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGylnn): ** General Taidestruchaos (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): ** Lieutenant Tiaura (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): ** Professor Tibrain (Voiced by Tom Kenny): ** Titanoid Soldiers (Various Voices): * Legion of Monsters: The fourth antagonist of the series, ** Dracula (Voiced by ): ** Creature from the Black Lagoon (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** Werewolf (Voiced by ): ** Mummy (Voiced by ): ** Frankenstein (Voiced by ): ** Elizabeth Frankenstein (Voiced by ): * Stephen OzBorn (Voiced by ): The fifth antagonist of the series, * Professor Zeke McCox (Voiced by Corey Burton): The minor antagonist of the series, * Sirella, the Siren Queen (Voiced by ): The secondly minor antagonist of the series, * Jogia, the Siren Princess (Voiced by ): The third minor antagonist of the series, * * * Episodes Season 1 # Pilot: Ian and Anthony, two best friends since childhood, has find themselves getting extraordinary powers where they must defends their home when an demon named Demonacus attacks. However, they soon gets help from their friends in order to stop the demonic invasion, once and for all. # Working Together: As Ian and Anthony begin training themselves with their newfound powers, they wander Demonacus would strike back with a plan more deadly than ever. Meanwhile at the Neatherworld, Demonacus sent in his friend, Baxavier where he kidnapped Ian's Mom where he challenges the Smosh Gang to a duel to the death. # Invasion of the Titanoids: While they having a normal day with their friends and family, Ian and Anthony finds their family and friends being kidnapped by an group of aliens know as the Titanoids where they plan on getting rid of the human race so they can has Earth as their new home planet after their home planet was destroy during their battles with their rival, the Hopeizers. Now, Ian and Anthony must saves their friends and family and defeated the Titanoids, once and for all. # Battle of the Band: When Ian and Anthony decides to host a battle of the band contest when they feel bored. When Demonacus hear about this, he sent in an demonic rock band know as the Demofreaks where the Smosh Gang must beats them which they made a song which make peoples loose their energy. # Let the Race Begins: The Titanoids returns with a new plan of getting the Earth, they challenges Ian and Anthony to a race where they see Ian and Anthony start both having superhuman speed powers. If they wins, they get to keep the Earth. But, if they wins the race, they will has the Earth as their new home and sent the humans to somewhere in the universe far away. However, the Smosh Gang think that the Titanoids would cheating the race. So, they must keep a eye on them while trying to protect Ian and Anthony. # Welcome to Transylvania: # A Nightmare on Smosh Street: # When Clones Attacks: When Demonacus and the Titanoids create evil clones of Ian and Anthony where they sent them to create mischief and havoc to frame Ian and Anthony. Than, they show ups where they battles their evil clones. # The Haunting the Smosh Mansion: # Love is in the Air: # Ian to Anthony, Anthony to Ian: When an crazed insane twisted scientist named Professor Zeke McCox uses a machine which switch peoples' bodies with other peoples. However, Ian and Anthony got their bodies switch while trying to stop him. Now, the Smosh Gang must stop him and get Ian and Anthony's original bodies back while they try to adjust their new life when they bodies just got switched. # The Ultimate Battle, Pt. 1: # The Ultimate Battle, Pt. 2: Same as Part 1. Season 2 # Noah Date a Beautiful Mermaid: While on a boat to find a mermaid girlfriend for Noah (who he think its a complete rest of time), Ian, Anthony, and Noah encounter an beautiful mermaid named Beauty. However, they soon learns that Beauty is being follow by the Siren Queen, Sirella who plans on turning Beauty into her newest slave when she refuse to make a deal with her. # The Attack of the Legion of Monsters: # Powerless, Pt. 1: When Ian and Anthony find themselves being loosing their powers, # Powerless, Pt. 2: Same as Part 1. # Behold, the Dark Smosh Gang!: # The Demonic Mutation of Ian and Anthony, Pt. 1: # The Demonic Mutation of Ian and Anthony, Pt. 2: Same as Part 1. # Little House of Horrors: # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Smosh Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Animated Series Category:Television Category:Television series Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Originals